pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic X: Crystallised/Episode 2-Sonic to the Rescue: Crystallised
This is episode 2 of Sonic X: Crystallised. Episode Chris' Mum: Oh this picture has been a disaster, darling, a complete disaster. We've had to stop shooting because there's been torrential rain for days, so there's nothing I can do besides sit and wait. I don't think I'll be back at late next week at the earliest. But I've had plenty of time to go shopping and get lots of wonderful presents and I hope you like them. They're coming on Daddy's jet so you should have them tonight! Chris: Thanks Mum! Mum, There's something I have to, well, there's something I did which I'm kinda not supposed to. Mum: Christopher, what happened? Are you all right? Chris: Yeah, I'm totally fine. But remember how you said I'm not allowed to swim at night, and how you wanted me to stay away from the adult pool? Mum: Did you go swimming in the adult pool at night by yourself?! Chris: Uuuh, well, not exactly. You see, there were these cats, in the pool, and I got them out! Mum: Oooh, you have a big heart, just like I do. Next time, ring for Mr Tanaka and he'll take care of things, alright? Oh darling I must run, kiss mummy goodbye(pretends to kiss) Chris: (kisses) Mum: Ciao, sweetheart!(hangs up) Sonic: Take a good look, I'm a hedgehog, not a cat! Crystal: Why would you call me a cat? I'm a raccoon! Chris: Uh, I know. Please don't be mad. You see, my mum wouldn't understand. Sonic and Crystal: Why wouldn't she? Chris: Well first of all, she knows that I wouldn't risk diving in the pool in the middle of the night just to save some small animals. Sonic and Crystal: Really? Chris: What else could I say to her? I couldn't tell her I rescued blue talking animals! That reminds me! Where and when did you learn how to talk, guys! Sonic: That's a good question, Chris Crystal: But I don't think we have a good answer for you because we don't remember. Phone rings. Chris: Hello? Chris' Dad: Chris! Is everything alright? Chris: Hey Dad, how are you? Dad: I'm fine, but your mother just called and told me you made an emergency rescue last night! I guess our security systems don't protect us on stray cats who like to go for a moonlight swim. Chris, I know you like animals but what you did last night was dangerous! Were you hurt? Did the cats scratch you while you were trying to save it? Chris: Mm. No scratches at all. I'm fine, Dad, honest I am! It really wasn't that big a deal. After I jumped in and got them out of the water, they were really happy! I could tell! Dad: Yeah. Gotcha. Yeah. Chris: Besides, I could've had Grandpa, or Ella, or Mr Tanaka to help if I needed to. Don't worry Dad, they're taking good care of me. Dad: Yeeah, they'd better be. Listen Chris, I've got an important meeting to run to. You call anytime you need anything. And no more late night swims, promise? Chris: Okay Dad, I promise. See you soon. (hangs up) Sonic shakes his head, Crystal facepalms. Chris: (blushes) Uh he he. M! I almost forgot you must be pretty hungry. I was thinking you guys might want something to eat! Crystal: I'm up! I'm starved! Sonic: Yeah, I guess I could go for somethin'. What's on the menu? Chris: I checked out hedgehogs and raccoons on the internet and found the perfect thing! Sonic:(eats) Uugh! Crystal: (eats) YUCK!!! Sonic: What is this?! Chris: Cat food. Sonic: Oh! No wonder, tastes like it has cat in it! Crystal: You're still on that cat thing? Seriously... Chris: The website I went to said that most hedgehogs love cat food, and that raccoons should agree. I guess that doesn't go for all hedgehogs and raccoons. I can get you a bowl of crickets! Sonic jumps onto a tree. Chris: No! Please don't run away! Crystal: Sonic! At least give the kid a chance. We've only known him for a few hours after all. Sonic: Sorry kid, crickets don't do it for me. Or Crystal. Chris: I'll get you whatever you want, just please don't go! Sonic: Heh, see ya! Crystal: Sonic!(thoughts) better not go with him. Chris: Come back! Sonic, you could get hurt out there! Crystal: I'm not going with him, I'm staying. I'm sure he'll come back. Chris: Hmmmm... later... News Reporter: The Supersonic Speed Team and seen here on helicopter video, has the city baffled. Police guy 1: They were about this tall, both were blue, and they looked like freaks. Random guy: I doing about 60 when these things went whoosh right by me. Random old guy: That thing and his friend move too fast to be regular animals! Scientist: As to the question whether these are UMAs, Unidentified Mutant Animals, they are positively not. even the cheeter, widely believed to be the fastest creature in the animal kingdom, cannot run faster than a speeding formula 1 police car. Because of this, the inescapable conclusion one must inevitevly come to is that these so-called animals are in reality, machines. Crystal: Well, I definetely know I'm no machine. Other wise I would be talking(starts talking the robotic voice) like this. (normal voice) But I definetely don't talk like that. You all are just thinking quickly. Sonic is pigging out. Crystal: Oh Sonic, can I have some? You're going to eat the whole plate at this rate! Chuck: There you are! Guess what? A big blue hedgehog with a big blue raccoon cme out of nowhere and outran the S team yesterday! (looks at Sonic and Crystal) Hm? Crystal: (thoughts) Idiot. We all knew that. Chris: Uh! Chuck looks at TV, then corners eye at Sonic and Crystal, Crystal hides, while Sonic and Chuck have an eye to eye close up of each other, and Chris puts a cushion on them Crystal: Hey, I caan't breathe! Sonic: Hey! Cut it out, I can't breathe in here! (throws off cushion) Waah! Crystal:(thoughts) finally. Chuck: Hmm, blue, just like that- (gasps then smiles) It's him! Chris: Easy, Grandpa! Chuck: (hold up screwdriver) Chris: Grandpa! What are you doing?! Chuck: I have to see how this thing is put together! Crystal: I hope he doesn't give that treatment to me! Chuck: I'll do it! Sonic jumps out of Chucks hands. Chuck: Hey, stand still! Chris: Grandpa wait! They're not machines. They're Sonic the Hedgeohg and Crystal the Raccoon! Grandpa: Ohhhh!(drops screwdriver) Crystal: Took you long enough to realise that. News Reporter: Now let's go to this late breaking story. Cream: (shivering) Oh please! Cheese: Chao chao! Cream: Please! Leave us alone! Sonic: It's Cream and Cheese! Chris: It's who? Crystal: Looks like we weren't the only ones who were transported to this weird world after all! Sonic: I'll save those two!(runs off) Chris: Do you know where they are?! Sonic:(brakes, runs back to house, shrugs) Crystal: Well, he seems to have a hard time stopping. Chuck: I thought they'd probably do something along those lines! Well thanks very much for giving me the scoop and I'll call you soon!(hangs up) Well, it seems Sonic and Crystal's friends have been captured by the police and moved to Area 99. Chris: Area 99?! That's that top secret military base! Sonic and Crystal: What? Chris: It's where the National Defense force keep all their tanks, fighter jets and high tech spy equipment. Sonic: That sounds like Eggmans kinda place. Crystal: Although I don't think he's there. Chuck: Your friends have been taken there under the army put on a 24 hour guard. The authorities believe they could be aliens, or perhaps members of a mutant species developed by an enemy power to attack our population. I wonder if they might not be right, Sonic, Crystal, eh? Crystal: Think what you want, I'm not mutant. Sonic: Think what you people want. I'm gone. Now that I know where my friends are, I'm outta here. You coming, Crystal? Crystal: Okay... Chris: But if you show up at Area 99, you'll both get locked up too! Sonic: They can't lock me up!(door closes) mmm, Open that door! Chris: Don't look at me! I didn't do it! Chuck: Heh, that was me! Sonic: Huh? Chuck: You're going to need some help, Sonic and Crystal! I'll go with you! Chris: Grandpa, are you serious?! Chuck: Of course I'm serious, and you're coming along too. You told me you don't want to lead a boring life like your father, so here's your chance for some excitement. Chris: Well, if you're up for it, I'm up for it. Just don't tell Dad. Chuck: Alright, let's get going they get on the road. Sonic: It's gonna take forever to get there, I'd rather go with Crystal. Chuck: Chill out! Chris: Is it time? Chuck: It's time. Chris gives Sonic and Crystal infrared scopes. Chris: Put them on. Sonic: What are these? Chuck: Infrared scopes. I'm certain that Area 99 will have infrared motion detecters that dectect movement that set off security alarms. If you wear that, you both may be able to avoid them. Sonic and Crystal put them on. Sonic jumps out with Crystal on his back. Sonic: See you later guys!(runs off) Chuck: He certainly is a speedy little critter isn't he? YEAH!(starts driving faster) whole bit with eye and guy plays. Cream: We didn't do anything, please let us out! Oh! Cheese: Chao! Cream: What kind of place is this? Cheese, we've got to get out of here! whole bit with the people analysing cream plays(man, they're cruel...) out on the road Chris(on headphone): Sonic, Crystal, can you hear me? Sonic: Yeah! Crystal: I can hear you! Chris: Remember, when you two reach the main building, get inside an air vent. That should be a blind spot for security. Got it? Sonic: Got it! Chris: But Grandpa, when they get inside, how will they know where their friends are? Chuck: Give me that!(grabs microphone) Listen to me, guys! You won't have much time, so think quickly and act quickly. Chris: But Grandpa, what if they don't? Sonic: Thanks for the tip! Crystal: And pun! Sonic: I'm goin' in! He jumps in with Crystal and runs to the air vent, Crystal jumps off his back, and they go into the air vent together. Sonic: We're inside the air vent! Chris: Be careful! Sonic: Ugh! It feels like I have skin marks on my butt! Crystal: Sonic! Sssh! Sonic: Huh? Chris: How does it look in there, Sonic? Crystal? Sonic: Just great. Crystal: Hmm... both look down at the camera-loaded halls Sonic: This'll be a piece of cake! Crystal, stay by my side, and don't let go. But not on my back! Crystal: Okay. they jump down Sonic manages to get past the first few cameras with Crystal with no difficulty. Sonic: Hah! We're too fast for 'em! Crystal: They move soo slowly.(thoughts) half a mile an hour slow. REALLY slow. Sonic: Heads up! Crystal: Okay! they go through more cameras. meanwhile, with chris and chuck... Chris: I wonder if they're okay. with cream and cheese thing comes down around them flashing green lights. Cream: Uuuh! I don't like this... Cheese: Chao sonic and crystal... Sonic: (thoughts) Hmm, maybe that's where they are. We have to go inside and check it out, but this won't be easy, if it was just me and Crystal, we'd get out quick! but if we have to bring Cream and Cheese with me, we can't get too reckless. power shuts off. Crystal: Huh? sonic and crystal break in and get cream and cheese. Cream: Soni- Sonic: Ssssh! Cream: (covers mouth) Cheese: Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao! they get heard. Sonic: Let's go! Cream: Right! Crystal: We'd better get out of here fast! they run. Cream: Wow, Sonic and Crystal, how did you shut off all the electricity? Sonic: We didn't do it, Cream, I guess it just happened. Crystal: My guess too. Cream: Maybe it just happened because you bring good luck everywhere you go, guys Crystal:(thoughts) I don't think she would mean everywhere. Sonic: You might be right! power switches back on Sonic: Huh? Cream: Huh? Cheese: Chao Crystal: Huh? Cream: I shouldn't have said anything, this must be a jinx Sonic: This isn't your fault, Cream. cameras get ready to launch lasers. Sonic: Cream, Crystal, hang on. Cream and Crystal: Right(get pulled by Sonic) Oh! meanwhile, with chris and chuck... Chris: Sonic, Crystal, what's going on? Are you and your friends alright? with sonic, cream, cheese and crystal... Sonic: Not exactly(stares up at camera, let's go of Cream and Crystal) Cream and Crystal: Sonic! Sonic: Run, you two! Crystal: I'll be Sonic for a short while, Cream, okay? Sonic jumps up, punches a camera, then takes control of one to shoot the others while Cream, Cheese and Crystal watch in shock. broken camera falls down Cream: Ah! Sonic: Keep running! Crystal and Cream: Right!(start running) doors start locking down. Cream: The door, we can't make it out! Crystal: We're doomed! Sonic: Hoah! NNNNNGH!!!(runs, picks both of them up and runs) Cream and Crystal: Ah! they face more cameras suddenly... Cream: (gasps) Cream: Hey, what are they? Sonic and Crystal: Huh? millions of little electric airplanes come out of nowhere and break the cameras. Cream: I don't understand, what's going on? Sonic: We can't stick around to find out! Crystal: Woah! power switches off, camera lasers go crazy. Cream: Sonic, Crystal, are we going to make it out?! Sonic: Don't worry we'll make it! Crystal: Oh, I hope so... stair gets destroyed Cream: AAAAAHH!!! Sonic: Oh! Crystal: Cream! Sonic finally manages to grab Crystal and Cream and jumps from stair to stair, until finally, they are safe. Sonic: See Cream? I told you we would all make it and we did! You didn't doubt me did you? Cream: Mm mm. Thank you for saving us! Sonic: Ah, anytime, Cream, anytime. Crystal: Hooray! Cream is saved! Sonic:(hears plane sound) Huh? Hey, what's that? Crystal: Beats me. Sonic(takes off scope thing, puts ear to wall) Huh? Crystal:(takes off her scope, puts ear to wall) Hm? Sonic: Sounds like a plane... Crystal: The Tornado! outside the base. Tails: This must be the place! sonic, crystal, cream and cheese break though the roof toward the tornado. Tails: Oh hi Sonic! Sonic: Hey! Crystal: Hi! Tails: Ha ha!(waves) Cream: It was you! You're the one who helped us get out of here! Tails:(winks) I helped, but Sonic and Crystal are the real heroes! with chris and chuck Chuck: Well Chris, mission accomplished, let's head for home. back at the house... Chris: My name's Chris. Sonic and Crystal landed in our swimming pool last night and I dove in and saved them! Tails: My name's Tails, and I'm Sonic's very best buddy, Uhuh, Right, Sonic? Sonic: Correct. Cream: My name is Cream and this is my very special Chao friend, Cheese. Thanks for helping us. Chris: It's very nice to meet all of you. I have a feeling we're all going to become really good friends. Oh and this is my grandfather. Chuck: Extraordinairy. Tiny, radio controlled airplanes. Extraordinairy. Tails:(starts waving tails cutely) We've got lots of neat gadgets! Chris: Listen, Sonic. This isn't some game we're playing you know. You could've had us all thrown in jail! Sonic: Maybe I could've but I didn't, did I? Chris: Couldn't you try to be more careful? Crystal: (whispers) He isn't really careful when it comes to danger. But we were lucky. Chuck: This is an amazing piece of equipment! It goes beyond anything I've ever seen! How did you develop it? Tails: It's nothing special. Not in the world we come from. Chuck: And where exactly is that world, Tails? Tails: Beats me, but I think we got here through a warp in time and space. Chuck: Hmmm, very interesting. Not very helpful, but interesting. Sonic: He he he he he he... Crystal: He always was technical... Tails: I just thought of something. If you and me, Crystal and Cream and Cheese are here, maybe the others got here too! Sonic: You might be right about that Tails. And if you are, that means, maybe... Flashback of Eggman picture. Sonic, Crystal, Cream and Tails: Eggman's here too! to eggman now... Eggman: So, we were transported into this world by Chaos Control... Very well then, I'll rebuild the foundation of the Eggman Empire here, and soon I'll rule the entire universe! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. HA HA HA!!!!!! Category:Episodes Category:Sonic X: Crystallised